This invention relates generally to tents, and in particular to tents of the type having a fabric shell supported by a skeleton frame.
Tents of the type having skeleton frames are made in a wide variety of shapes and constructions, including cabin tents and domed tents. The skeleton frame is usually positioned around the exterior of the fabric shell, although it is sometimes positioned inside of the shell. The frame typically comprises at least two criss-crossing ribs which extend through a plurality of loops or sleeves in the tent. Threading the ribs through these loops or sleeves to erect the tent can be difficult and time consuming. The ends of the ribs must be aligned with each loop or sleeve as the rib is advanced. Mistakes are often made by inserting the rib into the wrong loop or sleeve, particularly in the areas where the ribs criss-cross, requiring the rib to be removed and reinstalled. As more of the ribs are installed, the tent becomes increasingly difficult to manipulate. The person trying to erect the tent must try to simultaneously support the tent, align the rib end with the loop or sleeve, and advance the rib. The person usually has to move from one side of the tent to the other as each rib is advanced, and previously installed ribs often obstruct the insertion of subsequent ribs. Attempts have been made to solve this problem by providing continuous sleeves for the ribs, but because of the way these sleeves have been attached to the shell erecting the tent still can be difficult and the ribs generally must be installed in a particular order. Thus, it is an effort for one person working alone to erect a tent, and there can be problems even if more than one person is available.